1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an augmented reality system for visualizing, evaluating, diagnosing, optimizing and servicing smart grids and incorporated components, and a user device for the same.
2. Brief Description of Related Art
Proliferation of the “Internet of Things” (IoT) is driving interconnected smart systems. In particular, smart grids are following this trend though the establishment of smart energy, gas and water management. Interconnected components are now providing an unprecedented level of intelligence supporting numerous operational actions. This landscape is ushering in vast amounts of unstructured data and the need for intelligent data parsing, analysis and action systems.
Delta's DSGN™ (Delta Smart Grid Network) represents an Interconnected BIG DATA analytics system providing advanced intelligence and synergistic components across power distribution, metering and optimization. The DSGNM incorporates discrete elements in transformer monitoring and communications, residential and commercial metering and analytical, predictive and pre-emptive software algorithms. The hardware associated with the DSGN™ facilitates communications with transformers, residential and commercial meters and other Internet or wirelessly connected devices {commonly referred to as the “Internet of Things”}. The DSGN's geographically disbursed assets support system optimization capabilities, some of which are in logistically difficult areas to reference, re-locate, interrogate and service. Consequently, the opportunity exists to drive substantial efficiencies in data visualization, evaluation, diagnosis, optimization, and servicing using enhanced reality systems across this interconnected smart grid network and similar networks.